Elemental Nations of a New Akavir
by DruidFWY
Summary: Changes taking place soon, will be a short story accompanying the Challenge in the near future.


**Challenge: Elemental Nations of New Akavir**

This is the synopsis and overall concept for a crossover, open for adaptation. Place a review if you are interested.

Premise: Skyrim- After Alduin's fall, and Stormcloak Victorious

Naruto- during the 3 year training onwards. Takes place in Naruto's canon with key differences.

Idea

If the elemental nations were part of Nirn, and the Old Septim Empire discovered the nations and named them "The Elemental Nations of New Akavir", but the records were kept secret somewhere in Skyrim. How does the arrival of the New Kingdom of Skyrim and the Dragonborn impact the elemental Nations?

A female Dovahkiin to be used for this fic; and a Stormcloak war hero, after defeating Alduin in Sovngarde and absorbing his soul.

Absorbing Alduin's soul along with the other dragons already killed resulted in reversing the age of the Dovahkiin so that she is back at her younger teenage years. Alongside that, it also resulted in awakening a bloodline called the **"Eye of Akatosh"** (i.e. a type of Doujutsu, appearance wise, I was thinking the Silver Eyes, second last eye colour option in the Character creation/ Nocturnal's eyes), which grants the wielder greater control and generally stronger Dragonshouts, as well as upgrading the "Call of Valor" shout into something akin to the Six paths. I was thinking of four different "calls"/"voice" which include the **Rogue (Gormlaith), Mage (Felldir), Warrior (Hakon)**and **Divine**. The the first three being the the three you can call in the regular "call of valor" and the last one "Divine" summons **Talos** himself. Another improvement is that ALL four can be summoned at once in a physical form but the Dovahkiin needs to split her shouts and Magicka reserve to the other "Calls"/"Voices" such as

Rogue: Slow time, Aura Whisper, Whirlwind Sprint, Throw Voice

Mage: Fire breath, Frost Breath and Ice form,

Warrior: Disarm, Dismay and Unrelenting Force,

Divine: Storm Call, Dragon Summon and Alduin's meteor shower.

**AN**

**I kept thinking about Pein's Six paths when I used the "Call of Valor" shout and thought, why not expand it? In other words, I had a thought of ultimately granting the Dovahkiin Rikudo Sennin type of powers (Godlike). If you give a good thought, Talos is now the Ninth Divine (an equivalent of Rikudo Sennin), so the Dovahkiin can certainly at least match his power**

**Extra Note: I was thinking adding Lycantrophy for the Dovahkiin and I assumed that the Dragonborn has a good relationship with the greybeards, and that Parthuunax shares a father/daughter relationship with the Dovahkiin whilst Arngeir a Godfather relationship. (Parthuunax DID not die)**

Plot;

After the destruction of Alduin and the Dragonborn's age reversal, she teleports back to High Hrothgar and meets with Parthuunax and Arngeir where they were made aware of her predicament. Due to the age reversal, and realising her elevated (and VERY dangerous if not trained) powers, Parthuunax decided to adopt the Dovahkiin as his daughter.

During the parallel timeline when Naruto is in his genin days, the Dovahkiin trained with Parthuunax and the greybeards in controlling her new near-Godlike powers, with a lot of trouble (the author who adopts the story can elaborate on that). High King Ulfric discovered these records whilst travelling Skyrim of a new continent and tries to lay claim of a territory in New Akavir(i.e elemental nations) and successfully persuades the greybeard Arngeir to form a hidden village in the new continent (author's choice on the detail).

After the first Sasuke retrieval Arc, the dovahkiin heard about this excursion and also volunteered to go to New Akavir in order to explore new lands and gain experience. Arngeir agrees under the condition that she explored the elemental nations with New-Akaviri locals. During the three year training before Shippuden, Ulfric formed** Dragon Country** and the** Village Hidden in the Voice **with Arngeir as "Reikage"/"Ryukage". In terms of any foreign warriors adopting a "Shinobi" career in Akavir, the bulk will utilise Magicka and some dragonshouts as substitute for chakra and jutsus.

During the three year trip, Jiraiya heard of the new country and Hidden village and in turn want to establish diplomacy between the Leaf village and Voice village. Arngeir would consider negotiations if Jiraiya accepts the Dovahkiin as part of their travelling group. This is how the plot will take place, with Naruto facing Akatsuki with help from...The Mythic Dawn and Dagon again. Over the course of the plot, the Penitious Oculatus from the Mede Dynasty as well as other Daedric Princes also take an interest in New-Akavir (Cough...Cough...Sheogorath)

Pairing: Between STRONGNaruto and STRONG Female Dovahkiin ( both roughly same physical age; the reason I thought of the age reversal effect from Alduin's soul)

Certain Conditions when writing the fic:

STRICTLY no Yaoi, please.

Not a harem fic.

Naruto can be as powerful as you decide, BUT cannot use Magicka or Dragonshouts. Rinnegan Naruto is Welcomed but entirely up to you.

Keeping to the spirit of the Dovahkiin, she must be a Nord. You are free to decide on her appearance as long as that holds true.

**Last Notes: Those conditions are the only restrictions, otherwise feel free to think up anything that will make the fic interesting. It is very hard for me to find time to commit to a whole fanfiction, so I am leaving this to any capable writer.**

**Good Luck to whoever attempts this challenge!**


End file.
